


Dominion

by pandorabox82



Series: Pet [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of the most stressful weeks in Hotch's life, all he wants to do to go home and rest. But JJ and her pet have other ideas in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

It had been an exhausting week. First, Jack had acted up in school, and Jessica had had to take care of that problem. Then, the case had dragged on to the point of utter absurdity as the local law enforcement had managed to bungle every possible lead they had on the unsub. That, on top of Beth breaking things off for some artist she'd met in San Francisco, had made this the worst week of his life.

Sighing, he dropped his go bag on the hall floor, digging out his keys to unlock his door. The moment he stepped inside, he knew something was off, but he couldn't quite place what. It wasn't the same feeling as when Foyet had been in his apartment, but it was still enough to put his senses on alert. As quietly as he could, he pushed his jacket back, placing his hand on the butt of his gun.

"I don't think you'll be needing that this evening, Aaron. It's a different gun that we'll be using." Whirling around, he saw JJ standing there, dressed in a black corset, black lace panties, and thigh high leather boots. In one hand, she was holding a riding crop, slapping it gently against her hip as she smirked at him. A rush of desire flooded his body, his dick hardening at the sight in front of him. "Oh, pet, would you come join us now?"

Hotch didn't think it would have been possible for his erection to get any harder, and then Erin Strauss came into view. She was similarly undressed, her outfit consisting of a brief red lace bra and panty set. As he looked her up and down, he focused on her shoes. Patent leather ballerina stilettos accented her legs, thrusting her ass out, as if on display. "Yes, Jennifer?" she asked meekly, looking at the floor.

"Our friend is a little overdressed for the evening ahead of him. Would you please make him a little more comfortable?"

The woman nodded and minced her way over to him. The way the shoes were made forced her to swing her hips so seductively, and Hotch licked his lips in anticipation. "Are you comfortable with this, Erin?"

"Of course I am, Aaron. Jennifer has prepared me for this quite well." She smiled at him and reached out her hands to gently loosen his tie.

"Pet, I think I want you to use your mouth after you remove his tie." Erin nodded a little and slowly tugged the tie off his neck before clasping her hands behind her back. Going behind him, she placed her mouth around the collar of his suit coat, pulling it off his back. He tried to help her out by shrugging his shoulders, but JJ shook her head. "Erin has to do this herself."

He nodded, wondering where this assertive side had come from. He knew that she had taken more self-defense classes recently, but this was a revelation. "Jen, aren't you still with Will?" he asked as Erin began to work at the buttons of his shirt.

"Yes, but we have an understanding. Erin's my pet, just like Anderson is Will's current pet. He seems to change more frequently than I do, but I am really content with my Erin." As he watched, JJ came up behind Erin and kissed the crook of her neck. Erin's tongue snaked out to lick the bare patch of skin she had freed and Hotch just felt himself come closer and closer to the edge.

"Jennifer, may I please use my fingers to undress Aaron? He is really close to orgasm, and I would hate for that to happen while he is dressed." Erin was looking up into his eyes the entire time she spoke, lust in her gaze.

"That would be fine, Erin. I didn't realize how short Aaron's control would be. I just assumed he would be more of a marathon man." Erin nodded and brought her hands up, finishing the buttons on the shirt before quickly divesting him of his pants. He felt like cupping his hands in front of his body, a tad bit embarrassed by the scrutiny with which both JJ and Erin stared at his crotch.

"What would you have me do now, Jennifer?"

"Kiss me." Erin nodded and turned, wrapping her arms around JJ's waist and lightly brushing her lips against the other woman's before deepening the kiss, pulling JJ close against her. Hotch ached to be in the middle of that, and it seemed as if they could read his mind. JJ tore her lips away from Erin's, panting a little. "Hotch, carry her to your bed. I don't like it when she walks too much in those shoes."

He nodded and gently lifted Erin up in his arms. JJ followed them into the bedroom, turning on the light. "All right, what now?"

"Set her on the bed and then take off her shoes. I'll tell you what to do next." Hesitantly, he nodded, not really sure he liked being given orders in the bedroom. Erin held out first one leg and then the other to him and he slowly unlaced the shoes, pulling them off. Unable to help himself, he turned his face and placed a gentle kiss on Erin's calf, only to feel the sharp sting of the crop hitting his back. "You have to ask permission before you intimately touch my pet."

He looked up at her, a small flicker of anger lighting his chest. "She's not property, she's still a person."

"Yes and no, Aaron. Jennifer takes care of my needs, and I take care of hers. If I've lost a little of my personal autonomy along the way, so be it. I haven't had a legitimate craving in the months since I became her pet." A shy smile stole across her face as she gazed up at JJ. "May I have another kiss, Jennifer?"

She nodded and knelt beside the bed, gently spreading Erin's legs to kiss her vulva. The deep breath of pleasure that Erin let out sent tingles down Aaron's spine. Slowly, JJ drew the lace panties down off Erin's legs, baring her lower body to their gazes. Hotch found himself grinning at the fact that her pubic hair was shaved into the shape of a heart, and he leaned forward to breathe in the scent that was uniquely Erin. "Is there something that you would like, my pet?"

"I'd like to take off your corset, Jennifer. I would like to see you." JJ nodded and helped Erin to sit up. As Hotch watched, JJ knelt in front of Erin on the floor and let her undo the laces with a languid grace that surprised him. Then Erin was leaning forward and placing soft kisses to the skin she exposed as she pulled the sides of the corset apart. JJ moaned a little before turning around and almost pouncing on Erin, kissing her senseless.

While they were occupied, Hotch stripped off his boxers and sat on the bed, curling his body around Erin's. She arched back into his embrace and he reached up to cup her breasts, finding her nipples stiff already. And then, that same sharp smack, on his ass this time. "Jayje, what the hell?" he growled lowly.

"I told you, you have to ask permission to touch my pet like that. Even if she was naughty and encouraged you." He watched her nip at the hollow of Erin's throat, listening to Erin's moan of pained pleasure. "Now, pet, I want you to cuff his hands to the headboard. If he can't listen to my orders, well, we'll have to take away his ability to go against them." Erin nodded, getting off the bed to pick up a small overnight bag, letting her bra join the small pile of clothes on the floor. Unzipping the bag, she pulled out two pairs of handcuffs, handing one to JJ.

"But not too tight, right, Jennifer?"

"Very good, you're learning." JJ kissed her cheek softly and then helped her to get his arms attached to the headboard. Hotch tried to wonder what game they were driving at, but found his biological urges were beginning to overwhelm his senses.

He growled lowly, pulling at the handcuffs and finding them solid. JJ smirked at him, as if to tell him that he had lost all control over the situation and was under her dominion now. "What should I do now?" Erin asked, kneeling next to him on the mattress.

"I think I'd like to kiss you senseless again, Erin." JJ also got on her knees in front of Erin, settling one hand behind her head to bring her forward, the other slipping between her legs to fondle her. Hotch groaned in pleasure as he watched them kiss, only to feel his breath strangle his throat as JJ dragged her lips down the column of Erin's throat to capture a pert nipple between her lips, sucking with abandon.

"Do you think we've tortured him enough, love?" Erin asked breathlessly, her hands kneading the covers of his bed.

"Perhaps. Are you ready for him?" Erin nodded. "Then you know what to do." Again, she nodded and moved to straddle him. JJ guided his dick into Erin and she sank down on him. All he could think of, focus on, feel, was how warm and wet she was, how tight she was around him, like she hadn't had a dick in her in months. He went to grab onto her hips and let out a frustrated breath when his wrists were stopped by the handcuffs.

"Jen, you need to release me. Please." Hotch hated that he sounded like he was begging, but he needed to hold on to Erin, needed to set a firm pace. She shook her head slowly, settling behind Erin and reaching around to cup her breasts, thumbing and pinching her nipples while he watched.

"I think that Aaron wants you to speed things up a little, my beloved pet. Do you think we could do that for him?" JJ whispered against the flesh of Erin's neck. Hotch could feel the way she shuddered and clamped her sheath muscles around his dick. Biting her lip in pleasure, Erin nodded and began to move and twirl her hips, setting a languorous pace for them. He was so close to that desired pinnacle and then she did the most amazing thing with her hips and he felt himself lose all sense of control.

As he looked at the women through heavy-lidded eyes, he watched Erin's hips continue to twitch and grind as JJ teased her clit with her fingers. A sharp scream tore from Erin's lips before she collapsed on him, kissing him hungrily. He responded in kind, deepening the kiss as much as he could with his hands still bound.

Then, his arms fell heavily to his side and he wrapped them around Erin's waist, flipping her onto her back. She moaned into his mouth and he thrust his tongue inside, possessively claiming it as his own. One of her legs wrapped around his, holding him close as they continued to kiss, and he nipped at her tongue gently as she returned the gesture.

Hotch felt hands slide down his back, cupping his ass and squeezing before sliding down to cup his balls. Gasping, he tightened his grip on Erin while those maddeningly distracting, wonderful, hands began to stroke his dick. It didn't take long for him to harden once more and he arched into Erin, rubbing against her body. "Fuck," he murmured lowly as Erin's hands joined JJ's on his dick. This was every man's dream, he thought as he nuzzled his face into Erin's shoulder.

"All right, pet, are you ready to continue?" JJ asked breathlessly, and he felt Erin nod. Then they were both wriggling away from him and JJ was laying back on the bed. "Fuck me, Aaron." He looked at her askance. "Do I need to explain myself?"

"No, ma'am," he replied hastily, moving to straddle her.

"Ooh, I like hearing those words. Didn't I say that he would be a quick learner, too, Erin?" The other woman nodded and smiled at him. The gesture seemed almost shy in that moment, and he reached out to caress her cheek softly. "She has a way of worming into your heart," JJ whispered, looking up at her in adoration.

"So do you, Jennifer." Erin bent down and kissed JJ softly. "Are you going to eat me out while he fucks you?" The woman nodded, and Hotch became more turned on by the dirty words tumbling from his boss's lips. JJ's hips bucked up towards him in clear invitation and yet, he still paused, holding himself back. "And may he kiss me while he fucks you?"

"I would certainly hope so, my delicious pet." Those words egged him on, and he positioned himself to be ready to take her. Yet, some small part of him knew that she was doing the taking here, and he would be grateful for it come the morning. Erin straddled JJ's face, her eyes fluttering closed as JJ began to lick and suck at her vulva.

Hotch sank into JJ, relishing the feel of her around him as well. She was different than Erin, different than Beth, and he welcomed the thrusts of her hips against his, the way she angled her body to draw him in deeper. And then he was leaning forward, kissing Erin deeply while he reached up to cup her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. The soft whimper he vaguely heard erupt from Erin drove him on to bring them both pleasure and he began to kiss his way down Erin's neck, sucking at the pulse point there.

"Yes," he heard Erin murmur. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh god, Jennifer, please, harder, more."

JJ seemed to understand exactly what Erin desired and he felt the change in Erin's body instantly. Erin's climax took him by surprise, but it triggered JJ's, which in turn triggered his, and they all collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs. The scent of sex was heavy in his room, and he found it hard to catch his breath right away. As he looked at JJ and Erin, he found them cuddled up into each other, JJ stroking her hair gently. "I'm glad you could trust me enough to do this, darling," he heard her whisper.

"I am, too," Erin whispered back, looking up at Hotch, a smile on her face. "I hope we were able to take your mind off that horrible case." She leaned over and kissed him gently, clasping his hand. She yawned lightly, and turned back to JJ, burrowing into her side as she let her eyes flutter closed.

"I don't think she'll let go of your hand while she sleeps. She holds on to mine a lot, too. I've found myself craving the contact." JJ met his eye, her face serious. "And just because my pet and I have made your night easier will not mean that this will happen again. I have one pet at a time, and I am not about to give my Erin up, even for great sex with you. Sorry."

Hotch just nodded at such frank talk. "When will Jack be home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Erin and I need some time to get up and shower before we head home. And she has a date with Rossi in the evening."

"Wait, he knows about this?"

"Not in so many words. He knows she's my pet, and he's okay with that." She shrugged slightly before kissing Erin's forehead. "Now, I am exhausted, since I had to hit the ground running to get over here before you and get us ready. At least Erin had a little more down time." Hotch nodded before turning on his side, spooning up against Erin and laying his arm around her and JJ's waists. It didn't take long before JJ was also asleep, and he watched over the two women, seeing how their bodies drifted closer and closer to each other as their sleep deepened.

Finally, though, he gave himself over to sleep, letting his breathing even out as he gently played with JJ's hair, breathing in the mingled scents of the two women, peace of soul descending on his fractured mind as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. But he supposed that he never would make complete sense of this night that had brought him such unexpected pleasure. Dropping a soft kiss onto Erin's shoulder, he closed his eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


End file.
